How could you!
by Katjeschatje
Summary: Hinamori Momo is disappointed because of the fact that she isn’t the first one to give Hitsugaya Toshiro a kiss. So disappointed she doesn’t want to see him anymore. Will their relationship survive? Rewritten Now!
1. The kiss

Hey, this is my first story, so please don't kill me if it is very bad. Also English is my second language, so there may be some errors. The pairing in this fanfic is Hitsugaya Toshiro/Hinamori Momo.

**Summary: **Hinamori Momo is disappointed because of the fact that she isn't the first one to give Hitsugaya Toshiro a kiss. So disappointed she doesn't want to see him anymore. Will their relationship survive?

I do NOT own Bleach, although I really want to. If I did Toshiro would be in a relationship with me.

_Chapter 1: The kiss_

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat on the roof, watching the stars. He did notice Hinamori Momo sitting next to him, but he didn't want to show that to her. He thought about what had happened to her and Aizen. He was very angry about that, he was going to kill him! How dare he hurt HIS little Momo!

Momo was just looking at Toshiro. What was he thinking about? She had known she loved him for a very long time. She wanted to show that to him, but she was just to shy to do anything. She took a deep breath and leaned over him.

**T****OSHIRO POV**

'What is she doing? That's a little close! Is she going to kiss me? I hope so!'

**NORMAL POV**

Their lips touched. It was official now. They had kissed. Momo was very proud of herself. She did it! She had wanted to do this so badly and now she finally did it!

"Did you like your first kiss, Shiro-chan?" she asked. She hoped he did, she really did hope it.

Toshiro was still flushed from the kiss. He had wanted this for so long. But how was he going to tell her this wasn't his first kiss? He sighed. Then he picked up all his courage and said: "Eehm… Momo… this..eeh…wasn't, you know… my first kiss, but I did like it."

Momo felt like her heart was torn apart. How could this not be his first kiss. She was shocked. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. How could he! The first tears dropped on her knees. Only one conclusion came into her mind, it was the only one she could think of: he had had a relationship with someone else before she knew him. She stood up and ran away, not caring about his yells that he did love her and he always would. She just needed to go away from him…

'How could you!'

TBC

How did you like it? If I made any mistakes, please tell me! I'll update asp, but I have loads of homework to do (I'm going to kill my Latin teacher for giving a test with 500 words to learn). Please R&R!

Katjeschatje

PS.

This is edited. I really needed to do that.

_THIRD NOTE: This has again been rewritten. _


	2. Hurt

Hey, I'm back and again today. Yes, I wanted to write another chapter only hours after the first one. Like I mentioned already in my first chapter: this is my first story, so please don't kill me if it is very bad. Also English is my second language, so there may be some errors.

The pairing is still Toshiro/Momo.

**Summary: **Hinamori Momo is disappointed because of the fact that she isn't the first one to give Hitsugaya Toshiro a kiss. So disappointed she doesn't want to see him anymore. Will their relationship survive?

I wish I'd own Bleach, but… no, I don't…*cries*

_Chapter 2: Hurt_

Hitsugaya Toshiro has just come back from a meeting. He was sitting on his chair, his thoughts at the past week. He had only seen his Momo once. He tried to talk to her, but she ran away, again. He missed her so much he could cry.

Matsumoto Rangiku stumbled into the office. She had just stumbled out of her bed, as usual it was around 2 pm. She was surprised that her taicho didn't notice her. He had a sad expression on his face. What was wrong with him?

She walked to his desk and said: "Taicho?" He did not reply. She tried again: "Taicho, what is wrong?" She thought for a second and then she said: "Are you in love Taicho? Let me help you, what is her name, shall I ask her about you, shall I ask her out for you, shall…"

She was stopped by Toshiro: "You shall go to your desk and do your paperwork and it has nothing to do with love, something like that is unacceptable for a taicho. The only thing that is wrong is that you are NOT working!"

She went back to the door and was about to step out of the office, when she was once again stopped by her Taicho: "Go to your desk and work, Matsumoto!"

She only did this because she thought of the sad expression he had earlier.

**Meanwhile at the 5th division:**

Hinamori Momo hiccupped. She was alone and she was crying. She missed Toshiro so much, but she couldn't stand the fact that she had kissed him, while he had already kissed someone else. 'She must have been more beautiful than me', she thought.

Because she was deep in thought, she didn't hear Kira Izuru coming in. He saw her crying and was immediately shocked. What had happened? He came closer and said: "Hinamori-kun, what is wrong? Are you hurt?"

She was startled by his voice and it took a few minutes before she could talk.

TBC

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How was this one? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please R&R!

Katjeschatje

PS. This is edited now. I really needed to edit al my fanfics…

_THIRD NOTE: This is the rewritten version_


	3. Momo's problem

Hey, here I am again! I'm so happy, because I got my first review ever! Thank you very much, SunsetRainbow! I will work on the length of my chapters, but it is very difficult. I still need to do much homework and… OMG I did 3 chapters only today. I say to all my readers: Please continue reading my fanfics and enjoy my new chapter:

I do not own Bleach and I guess I will never… This world is cruel! *cries*

**Summary: **Hinamori Momo is disappointed because she discovers that she isn't the first one to give Hitsugaya Toshiro a kiss. So disappointed she doesn't want to see him anymore. Will their relationship survive?

_Chapter 3: Momo's problem_

When Momo finally talked, she said only one thing: "Shiro-chan". After that she cried again. The stream of her tears seemed endless. Kira didn't know what to do. He walked over to her, put his arm around her shoulders and asked: "What has happened Hinamori-kun?"

She began to tell the story, about the roof, the kiss, what Toshiro said and her feelings about that.

After she had told him the whole story (which was many times interrupted by sobs and hiccups from Momo), Kira scratched his head. "Can you help me, Izuru?" she asked. He thought and then said: "I'll see what I can do..."

He did really not know what to do, so he went to the 10th division to ask Matsumoto about it. He found her, sober, in the office, alone. This was very strange, because Toshiro was always the one that was there and Matsumoto who was absent. "Where is Hitsugaya-taicho?" he asked.

Matsumoto sighed. "I don't know", she said, "He just disappeared out of the office. I don't know where he was going."

"It's ok", Kira said. "I wanted to talk to you. Can you give me some advice?"

Matsumoto straightened her back and said: "What is it about, have you finally fell in love?" She giggled.

Kira shook his head. "No, it's about a problem from Hinamori-kun. You see, she and Hitsugaya-taicho were sitting on a roof last week and then she kissed him. After that she asked if he liked his first kiss and he bluntly told her it wasn't his FIRST kiss. Now she is upset. She thinks she is less beautiful than the 'lucky girl', as Hinamori-kun called her. She thinks Hitsugaya-taicho is still in love with that girl. What can we do?"

Matsumoto eyes blinked in surprise. "So this is what Taicho was worrying about!", she said. "He was so sad and he was yelling at me more furiously than he normally would. Hmmm… I'll think of something. I'll do this!" 'And I will bring the little kids together again', she thought.

"Thank you, Matsumoto, really, thank you!" Kira said. He bowed to her and left the office with a cheery grin on his depressed looking face.

Matsumoto grinned widely. She had the perfect plan to bring her Taicho and Hinamori together again.

TBC

That was the third chapter! I have not much to say, just R&R, please!

Katjeschatje

PS:

This chapter is edited people. My internet isn't working so now, I'm editing and writing.

_THIRD NOTE: This has again been rewritten, please review and tell me if I still did something wrong. _


	4. Matsumoto's plan

Thanks again for reviewing SunsetRainbow! This chapter is, as promised, much longer as the first three. This is NOT the last chapter, but this story will end soon.

I own the character of Makaki Sikaki, but the rest of the characters and Bleach itself is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Summary: **Hinamori Momo is disappointed because of the fact that she isn't the first one to give Hitsugaya Toshiro a kiss. So disappointed she doesn't want to see him anymore. Will their relationship survive?

_Chapter 4: Matsumoto's plan_

Matsumoto walked into the office of the 5th division. She had a grin on her face and was humming happily. Hinamori Momo still had red and swollen eyes, but she had stopped crying.

"What can I do for you, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?", she asked. Matsumoto stopped humming and said: "Well, we will have a fukutaicho-meeting in 10 minutes in my room. Please come there in time, Momo-chan. And…" she pulled something out of her pocket. "you'll need this."

Momo looked at it, it was a little speaker with earphones plugged in. Why would she need that? Since she wanted to be polite, she didn't ask about it. Instead she thanked Matsumoto and continued with her work.

Outside, Matsumoto realized she had only 10 minutes left to find Toshiro. She had to hurry. She had shunpoed all over Seireitei before she found him sitting on a roof and staring into nothingness. She looked on her watch only to see that she had 1 minute left to get back to her room and see Momo.

She got back in time, told Momo to wait there and do her earphones in, shunpoed back to Toshiro and sat down next to him. Just as she clicked the microphone on, there was a hell butterfly for both of them.

They heard a voice saying: "A group of Arrancar in Soul society, I repeat, a group of arrancar in soul society! All taichos and fukutaichos have to fight them. Location at area 145 of Rukongai. All taichos and fukutaichos have to fight!"

They both shunpoed to the directed area, Matsumoto totally forgetting about the microphone.

When they arrived, they had to start fighting immediately. There were many strong arrancars. Except for all the taichos and fukutaichos, there were also some 11th division members fighting. Toshiro wasn't fully focused on the fight. He was still thinking about something else. You can imagine that that is not good in a fight with so many arrancars, as he was. That was also why he didn't notice the arrancar attacking him from behind.

Luckily for him, someone saw this and blocked the attack. That someone was Makaki Sikaki, a young female shinigami from the 6th division. Toshiro didn't see her and so he didn't know who she was. But then she spoke: "Watch out, Hitsugaya-taicho or you get hit." He recognized the voice from somewhere deep in his memories. But he had to concentrate on the fight, so he didn't think about it anymore. But he did make a mental note to thank the unknown woman, although he only knew her voice.

When the fight was over, everyone had to go to the 4th division, because there was nobody who was not wounded. Toshiro was treated by Unohana herself. He only had a wound in his left arm, but she wanted to treat him, because she wanted to talk to him.

After she had cleaned the wound, she said to him: "Hitsugaya-taicho is something bothering you? Although you were fighting, your face revealed you were secretly thinking about something. You don't have to say what is bothering you, just promise me you won't let it control your life. Matsumoto told me you were not sleeping and eating very well. You must stop doing that to your body. For your own health, I order you to rest for the next 3 days and you must eat your meals here in the 4th division."

He grumbled something, but accepted it. The last thing he wanted, was to be seen as a stubborn little kid. Because of Unohana he had all forgotten about the unknown woman.

Matsumoto had not forgotten about her plan and she went to see Momo. When she finally found her, she told her that the meeting was postponed to the next day at the same time.

Momo nodded and went to her room. Just in front of the door, someone grabbed her shoulders. Momo shrieked. The person who did this to her (and also happened to be Makaki Sikaki) said: "You are one lucky girl, you have kissed Hitsugaya-taicho while he liked it. Please enjoy it for me. By the way, I am the 7th seat of the 6th division." With those words she left the still scared Momo.

TBC

Well, how did you like this. You may be thinking: Who is this crazy woman, that Makaki Sikaki? In the next chapter everything will be explained. For now, bye bye and please R&R (I really enjoy to read your reviews) and tell me if I did something wrong, like grammar or word choice.

Katjeschatje

PS:

Well, this chapter is edited and I changed a lot of things. I wrote this only a few months ago and my English has improved so much! *Shines with happiness*

_THIRD NOTE: This is the second time I have rewritten this. Please review and tell me if I forgot something_


	5. Makaki Sikaki's kiss

Hey everyone! I'm back again with the 5th chapter. I think I'll end it here. Do you know my first idea was to make the whole story in 1 chapter. But it was too long for that and I didn't have much time to work on 1 chapter. I did have like 10 minutes a chapter. Well, the last one was actually 20 minutes, but that's another case. Enough talk for now, let's start the last chapter. Ow and by the way, I do not own Bleach otherwise Hitsugaya Toshiro would be the main character and not Ichigo!

**Summary: **Hinamori Momo is disappointed because of the fact that she isn't the first one to give Hitsugaya Toshiro a kiss. So disappointed she doesn't want to see him anymore. Will their relationship survive?

_Chapter 5: Makaki Sikaki's kiss_

The next day Matsumoto followed her taicho everywhere. Well, not in the toilet and the shower, but she knew all the time where he was. She almost forgot about the meeting with Momo. She came walking in at the last minute. Like the last time she ordered her to put the earphones in her ears and wait.

Then she went to the place she saw Toshiro the last before she went to Momo. He wasn't there anymore. She searched for him and found him on a roof (again…). He was (again) staring into nothingness, but he noticed Matsumoto now. She sat down next to him and clicked the microphone on. Before she could do anything, he said: "I think I know where I have heard her voice before, the voice of the one that saved me yesterday."

"Matsumoto, this is confidential, can you keep this between us?" You may tell Momo, but nobody else." Matsumoto nodded and grinned. What kind of thing was he going to tell her? Something emotional?

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you about happened a very long time ago…"

**FLASBACK**

_A young Toshiro walked across the streets of Rukongai. He was very hungry and about to steal something, when he saw a shinigami. She was __tall and had long brown hair. She had a long bread in her hands. He drooled at the sight of this. _

_The shinigami turned around and saw him. She smiled when she saw him staring at the bread. She walked towards him and said: "Hey little boy, you want a piece?" He nodded shyly and looked at his feet. She gave him a big piece of bread and said: "I'm not a monster little boy, you can look me in the eyes." He nodded once again, but his eyes kept pointing at the ground. _

_After that she came every__ day to rukongai to give him food. He always waited for her at the same place. _

_But once, she looked very worried and said: "Look little boy, I think I can't see you anymore. Promise me I will see you when you __have a little grown up and you have come to seireitei as a shinigami." He nodded and looked her in the eyes for the first time. Then she did something, he never knew she would do. She kissed him on the lips. His face flushed red and she smiled. Then she walked away, after she had given him one last piece of bread. She waved, he waved and it was a goodbye for both of them._

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's how it happened, Matsumoto", Toshiro said. They were so concentrated on their conversation that they didn't notice her standing next to them. They still didn't notice her, until she said: "That is the true story, but you didn't know the reasons back then."

They looked up to her in surprise. She continued. "Back then, when I saw you the first time, I could see you as a grown up shinigami. I was deeply in love with you and that is why I kept coming back to you. But then I couldn't do that anymore, because my captain noticed my absence and kept me in the squad. That's why I had to say goodbye."

"After many, many years, you came here, in the Seireitei. You were a genius. But I saw you couldn't fall in love with me. You were in love with that little girl, although you wouldn't admit it. I knew she loved you back. I was happy for you. I wanted you both to be happy. I would find another love, sometime."

"Now you also know my part of the story. I wish you luck with the little girl, which I believe is called Hinamori Momo, the fukutaicho of the 5th squad. I…" She wanted to say something else but was interrupted by Momo. She had tears in her eyes and she ran towards Toshiro. She hugged him and said: "So you were in love with me, I really love you." And then she gave him a kiss.

Toshiro smiled, this was the most wonderful moment in his life, the most wonderful kiss.

**THE END!**

So how did you like this? Please R&R! I'm sorry this story is over, but I will make another one. How did you like Makaki Sikaki? Was she good? She is absolutely not like me though, so it was difficult to make. You see, I'm autistic. Well, goodbye for now.

Katjeschatje

PS

This chapter is edited now.

_SECOND NOTE: This story was again rewritten. Please review to this version too!_


End file.
